Un tramonto rosso sangue
by Ghostpen94
Summary: Ludwig acaba de mudarse a Italia para estudiar, lo que nunca se pudo imaginar es que las estrechas calles de Roma ocultan secretos que lo pondrán en peligro a él y a todos los que lo rodean, en especial a un joven italiano de nombre Feliciano que parece tener sus propios secretos. El misterio, el peligro y el amor hacen un pacto sellado con sangre y tal vez un par de colmillos.
1. Chapter 1

_"_ _Pasajeros con destino a Roma, favor de abordar el andén A3"_

Era el momento de abordar el avión que lo llevaría a la península ibérica. Ludwig tomó sus maletas antes de levantarse del incómodo asiento de la sala de espera. Sus ojos azules cayeron sobre sus padres y su hermano que lo observaban con cierta preocupación oculta, preocupación que no había desaparecido desde que había anunciado que haría un viaje de intercambio a Roma.

Ludwig Beilschmidt tenía 20 años y estaba estudiando ingeniería automotriz en Berlín. Al ser el mejor de su clase, la universidad lo había postulado para que se fuera de intercambio a Roma. Sus padres se mostraron muy sorprendidos cuando aceptaron su traslado a la tierra italiana pero no pudieron evitar preocuparse. Su hermano mayor, Gilbert, se emocionó ante la noticia. Un cambio de aires le caería bien al rubio.

-¿Estás seguro de que quieres ir?-le preguntó su madre por millonésima vez mientras lo acompañaban al andén A3. La mujer se hallaba muy cerca de su hijo como si no quisiera separarse nunca del que fue su pequeño bebé- Es una tierra desconocida y tú nunca has salido del país.

-Vamos, mamá, ya es tiempo de que Luddy lo haga- la voz del albino estaba cargada de un tono burlón que le ganó una mala mirada por parte de su progenitora. El mayor de los hermanos se limitó a reír nerviosamente mientras se acercaban a los andenes.

-Madre, ya estamos aquí, ya no puedo arrepentirme- dijo finalmente el más alto del grupo mientras un suave tono rojo inundaba sus mejillas por la burla de Gilbert-Ya debo irme…

-Prométeme que me llamarás en cuanto llegues- dijo finalmente la mujer con un tono de derrota. En cuanto su hijo menor asintió, ella le lanzó los brazos al cuello para abrazarlo entre lágrimas- Cuídate mucho, por favor y estudia mucho.

-Sí madre- el menor sonrió con cierta tristeza. No le gustaba ver a su madre llorar pero en verdad no iba a arrepentirse. Abrazó brevemente a su madre y a su hermano antes de recibir un par de palmadas de apoyo por parte de su padre- Los veré en navidad…- el rubio de ojos azules se despidió de su familia mientras una repentina melancolía se instalaba como un nudo en su garganta. Aún no se había ido y ya los extrañaba.

* * *

 _"_ _Estimados pasajeros, se les solicita que abrochen sus cinturones. Estamos a punto de aterrizar. Benvenuti all'Italia"_

Ludwig miró a su alrededor, confundido. ¿Ya habían llegado? Vaya, dos horas habían pasado volando mientras repasaba su libro de "100 frases comunes en italiano". El germano guardó su libro en su mochila y se puso su cinturón antes de mirar por la ventana. El sol del medio día bañaba los grandes monumentos de la tierra romana. El rubio observaba todo con gran curiosidad. Había visto tantas fotos de Roma pero jamás se hubiera imaginado que la vería en vivo y a todo color.

En cuanto puso un pie en suelo italiano, su celular vibró demandando atención. Al parecer su madre no había podido aguantar más la ansiedad de saber si había llegado bien. El germano suspiró y le contestó a su agitada progenitora asegurándole que iría cuanto antes a la universidad a registrarse. Una vez fuera del aeropuerto, Ludwig tomó un taxi que lo llevaría a su futuro hogar por 3 años.

Tras 25 minutos manejando por las angostas calles de Roma, el vehiculo se estacionó ante un hermoso campus. Era un edificio bastante antiguo pero muy bien remodelado que destacaba entre las demás edificaciones de la ciudad. El rubio se tomó un momento para admirar su grandeza en todo su esplendor antes de entrar. Había estudiantes sentados en la hierba a la sombra de los numerosos árboles que se encontraban en la universidad. Otros corrían por lo que parecía ser una pista alrededor de todo el complejo.

Se sentía una vibra muy motivadora en ese lugar y el rubio no pudo evitar sonreír un poco cuando entró al edificio central. Tras presentarse y recibir su horario de clases, una chica decidió darle un tour por las instalaciones de la universidad. La joven parloteaba alegremente de todas las ventajas que tenía esa institución sobre sus rivales, o eso lograba entender el germano que aún estaba perfeccionando su italiano.

Al pasar por una de las muchas cafeterías, notó un par de anuncios pegados en una de las ventanas. Al parecer alguien estaba buscando a un germano nativo para poder practicar alemán. Justo al lado de esa nota había otra con el mismo texto, sin embargo la segunda persona buscaba a un español nativo. Ambas traían anotado un teléfono y un correo electrónico. Eran un tal Feliciano y un tal Lovino. El rubio tomó rápidamente una foto de los anuncios antes de seguir caminando tras la platicadora guía que comenzaba a fastidiarlo.

Al finalizar el tour, la joven le entregó la llave de su locker para que colocara sus libros y se marchó con una sonrisa. El alemán abrió una de sus maletas y comenzó a acomodar su material escolar cuando escuchó la campana que anunciaba el fin del día escolar. El barullo de los alumnos que comenzaban a salir a tropel de los salones no le impidió escuchar algunos comentarios por lo bajo. Era obvio que el alemán iba a destacar ahí, era bastante más alto que la media de los italianos y su cabello dorado contrastaba enormemente con los tonos castaños y negros de los estudiantes que lo rodeaban. Para terminar, su piel blanca lo hacía parecer un foco en medio de tantos tonos de piel clara y morena que tenían sus futuros compañeros.

Ludwig no estaba acostumbrado a desentonar, dado que nunca había salido de Alemania, él nunca había llamado la atención. Era bastante promedio en su tierra natal, en todo caso, quien siempre se robaba las miradas de todos era su hermano albino. Una vez que terminó de guardar todas sus cosas, comenzó a caminar hacia la salida tirando de sus dos maletas llenas de ropa y artículos personales mientras trataba de ignorar todos los cuchicheos que se arremolinaban a su alrededor.

Fue justo en las escaleras principales cuando sintió que alguien le quitaba una de sus maletas. Confundido y asustado, miró a su alrededor sólo para ver a un joven de cabello castaño oscuro que la sujetaba mientras le dedicaba una resplandeciente sonrisa.

-Oye, amigo ¿no quieres un poco de ayuda?-dijo el más bajo al tiempo que echaba a andar a los jardines rumbo a la reja principal. El alemán se apresuró a seguirlo, temiendo que intentara robarse su maleta- Vamos, quita esa cara, en verdad quiero ayudar. Me llamo Antonio y se nota que no eres de aquí…

-Ehm… jeje me temo que no, acabo de llegar- comentó el germano mientras sentía que un suave calor se instalaba en sus mejillas. En verdad resaltaba como un faro de luz. El moreno río divertido ante la obvia vergüenza ajena y le dio un par de palmadas en la espalda.

-Se nota que acabas de llegar, todo el mundo te está mirando-comentó el castaño sin dejar de sonreír logrando que el tono rojo de las mejillas ajenas se intensificara- No te preocupes, me pasó algo parecido cuando llegué aquí hace un par de meses…

-¿No eres italiano?-preguntó Ludwig con curiosidad. Encontrar a otro extranjero debía ser un enorme golpe de suerte. El contrarío negó con la cabeza antes de afirmar que venía del país de la pasión- ¿España? ¿Eres español?

-Nacido y criado ahí-comentó Antonio con orgullo una vez que llegaron a la calle. El ibérico miró a su acompañante por un momento antes de sonreír- Bueno, si acabas de llegar me imagino que no has comido. ¿Quieres comer conmigo? Ya luego te llevaré a tu casa o al departamento en el que vivas.

-Vaya, eso es muy amable de tu parte-contestó el joven de ojos azules con una enorme sorpresa, no esperaba hacer amigos tan pronto. El español echó a andar hacia el estacionamiento de la universidad- En verdad te lo agradezco…

-No hay de qué- el moreno metió las maletas ajenas en la cajuela de su vehículo antes de que ambos se deslizaran dentro del mismo. Unos minutos después se hallaban inmersos en el tránsito. El español sonreía y tarareaba por lo bajo al volante- ¿Y de dónde eres? ¿Qué haces aquí?

-Ehm… soy de Alemania y vine por un intercambio estudiantil-comentó el rubio sintiéndose algo incómodo. Socializar nunca había sido su fuerte, en realidad no parecía ser el fuerte de la mayoría de los alemanes, a excepción de su hermano- Estoy estudiando ingeniería automotriz ¿y tú?

-Vaya, así que Alemania, nunca he ido pero dicen que es genial-comentó el conductor distraídamente mientras daba vuelta en una glorieta- Yo estoy estudiando una maestría en gastronomía. Me encanta la gastronomía italiana, es tan perfecta que me hace llorar, pero se resiste tanto a que yo la aprenda, no logro encontrar mi sazón.

-Lo encontrarás pronto, ya lo verás-le aseguró el germano al ver que su nuevo mejor amigo apretaba con fuerza el volante debido a su molestia. El ceño fruncido desapareció de la cara ajena para que ésta volviera a iluminarse con una radiante sonrisa.

-¿De verdad lo crees? ¡Gracias, amigo!-el alemán estaba bastante sorprendido por el cambio de ánimo en el español pero agradecía mucho verlo sonreír otra vez- Y hablando de comida ¿qué vamos a comer?

-Pizza obviamente-dijo el castaño mientras se estacionaba ante un sencillo restaurante. Ambos bajaron del vehículo y entraron al local que anunció su llegada con el sonido de una campanilla. Era un lugar acogedor con un aire hogareño. El local estaba medianamente lleno. Un hombre maduro los saludó desde el mostrador cuando entraron- _Ciao_ , quisiera una pizza margherita, _per favore_.

-Claro, tomen asiento-contestó el hombre con una amplia sonrisa. Parecía que todo el mundo sonreía en Italia, incluso Ludwig comenzaba a hacerlo de manera involuntaria. Los recién llegados se sentaron en la mesa más cercana al mostrador- Necesito una pizza margherita, _per favore_.

-Sale enseguida- anunció otra voz en la parte de atrás del local donde debía estar la cocina. Tan solo duró una fracción de segundo cuando los ojos azules de Ludwig chocaron contra unos enormes ojos castaños que parecían hechos de chocolate líquido y le robaron el aliento al punto de hacerlo perder el norte.

* * *

HOLA! Soy yo! Ghostpen94 que ha regresado con una idea muy loca. Tomé un poco de información de un libro, una película y un post de tumblr y he creado este fic que me emociona mucho y que moría de ganas por escribir.

Hace tiempo que no inicio un nuevo fic pero aquí estoy de regreso. Espero que les guste y que me acompañen a lo largo del mismo.


	2. Chapter 2

Tan solo duró una fracción de segundo cuando los ojos azules de Ludwig chocaron contra unos enormes ojos castaños que parecían hechos de chocolate líquido y le robaron el aliento al punto de hacerlo perder el norte.

-¿Ludwig? ¿Estás ahí?-preguntó Antonio mientras pasaba una mano por enfrente de los ojos del alemán- ¿Todo bien, amigo?

-¿Qué? ¡Ah sí! Todo bien-dijo el rubio sacudiendo ligeramente la cabeza para quitarse el aturdimiento. En ese momento apareció el hombre del mostrador y les dejó una maravillosa pizza que se veía exquisita- Muchas gracias.

-Molto grazie-repitió el español con una resplandeciente sonrisa. Ambos tomaron una rebanada para empezar a comer. Era lo más delicioso que Ludwig había probado en toda su vida. Lentamente retomaron la charla acerca de sus países de origen mientras disfrutaban de la comida.

Una vez que terminaron de comer, salieron a la luz del sol de la tarde que comenzaba a ponerse sobre la ciudad. Antonio manejó nuevamente por las concurridas calles italianas de regreso al campus. Ludwig iba a quedarse en uno de los dormitorios del campus.

-Uhm… Ludwig… ¿estás seguro de que te dijeron que ibas a quedarte aquí?-preguntó el castaño cuando se detuvieron frente al complejo de dormitorios. Había un enorme letrero en la puerta de entrada que decía "Lo siento, estamos llenos".

-¡¿Qué?! Pero yo dije que me quedaría en los dormitorios estudiantiles. Lo solicité en mi inscripción- el alemán estaba completamente confundido por lo que bajó del auto y entró a la recepción. Una joven de largo cabello rubio lo miró con una sonrisa cansada- este… Buona será, signorina.

-Buona será, signore-respondió ella antes de que el recién llegado le diera un folder con papeles. Ahí estaban todos sus documentos personales, incluyendo su hoja de inscripción. La joven tecleó un par de cosas en su computadora antes de negar con la cabeza. En inglés le explicó que, debido a un retraso en el correo, su solicitud de dormitorio había llegado tarde y por ello todo el condominio estaba lleno.

-¡¿Entonces dónde voy a dormir?!-preguntó el rubio indignado en un muy molesto alemán. Antonio no sabía alemán pero entendió lo suficiente como para saber que nada había salido como el germano lo había planeado.

-Oye, Ludwig, no te preocupes, puedes quedarte conmigo esta noche-le dijo el castaño cuando el más alto regresó furioso al auto. El rubio de ojos azules lo miró con agradecimiento- Vamos, no tienes por qué agradecerme, no puedo dejar tirado a mi nuevo amigo, solo que tendrás que dormir en el sofá.

El sol estaba poniéndose en el horizonte cuando cruzaron la ciudad y llegaron a una zona de departamentos muy sencillos pero muy nuevos a las afueras de la misma. El ibérico estacionó el auto y ambos bajaron las maletas del recién llegado para subirlas al tercer piso.

-¿Pues qué traes aquí? ¿Piedras?-preguntó el castaño sin aliento tras subir las interminables escaleras. Se apoyó en la pared mientras sacaba sus llaves. El alemán explicó que traía varios libros para aprender italiano-Bueno, como sea, bienvenido a mi hogar.

El departamento del español era bastante sencillo. Una pequeña sala, una barra que la separaba de la cocina que también era muy sencilla. Un pequeño bajo con tina y dos habitaciones. Una de las recámaras se encontraba cerrada y se escuchaba una canción romántica que apenas lograba esconder unos suaves gemidos.

-No te preocupes, es solo mi compañero de habitación-dijo el castaño al notar la mirada de pregunta de su invitado. El germano dejó las maletas en la sala mientras su anfitrión iba a su recámara por una almohada y varias cobijas-¡Ya llegué, Francis!- el grito calló las voces de la recámara. El ibérico sacó un par de tazas de café antes de preparar la cafetera.

La puerta de la recámara se abrió y salió un joven de largo y despeinado cabello rubio que vestía solamente unos pantalones azules de diseñador. Les sonrió a los dos con aire soñador antes de sentarse al lado del alemán.

-¿Y a este grandote de dónde lo sacaste, pícaro?-preguntó Francis con un marcado tono francés mientras se servía una copa de vino. Sus ojos azules recorrieron al recién llegado con descaro haciendo que se sonrojara ligeramente- Oh mon dieu, es adorable ¿dónde estuviste toda mi vida, mon petit?-entonces se escuchó un gruñido molesto desde la habitación- Solo bromeo, mon amour~

-Ah genial, con razón sabía que olía a rata-gruñó el español al escuchar el gruñido. Ludwig notó que de la habitación salía otro joven de despeinado cabello rubio y llamativas cejas. Le dio las buenas noches con un marcado acento británico. El inglés tomó muy dignamente su saco del sillón y estaba a punto de salir cuando el francés lo detuvo.

-¿Te vas sin despedirte, mon amour?-preguntó Francis con una sonrisa juguetona y atrajo al isleño sujetándolo de la muñeca. Rápidamente le robó un beso y un sonrojo se extendió por las mejillas del inglés- Que descanses, querido.

-Agh… no hagan eso en la mesa, estamos a punto de cenar-gruñó el español con una expresión de asco que se ganó una risa por parte del galo y una mirada furiosa por parte del angloparlante. Ludwig solo los observó con sorpresa antes de notar un par de marcas en el cuello del inglés- Ya vete, Kirkland, nos arruinas el apetito.

-Tú me arruinas la vida y no me la paso repitiéndotelo-gruñó Arthur tras el corto beso y se fue, no sin antes despedirse con un gesto del alemán.

-Ay Francis, ¿es en verdad muy necesario que el anglocejotas venga al departamento?-preguntó el ibérico mientras ponía en la mesa un plato con churros y varias tazas de café- ¿Qué no pueden hacer sus porquerías en la casa de él?

-¿Y qué me mate su hermano mayor? ¡Olvídalo! ¡Soy demasiado joven y hermoso para morir!-dramatizó el rubio de ojos azules mientras se terminaba su copa de vino. Tomó un churro y se lo comió antes de mirar al germano- Pero ya hablando en serio, no te había visto antes, ¿de dónde eres, grandulón?

-Se llama Ludwig, viene de Alemania y acaba de llegar, va a la misma universidad que nosotros-explicó Antonio antes de tomar un sorbo de café- Pero por alguna razón, no tiene dónde dormir hoy.

-Y pensaste que la mejor solución era traerlo contigo… ok, tiene lógica-dijo el mayor del grupo con una sonrisa cómplice que su amigo no correspondió. El galo terminó de cenar y se encaminó al baño- Me daré un largo y relajante baño, por si alguien gusta acompañarme-le guiñó un ojo al germano antes de desaparecer tras la puerta.

-No le hagas caso-dijo el español antes de morder uno de los churros- Es molesto, pero inofensivo, no te hará nada… espero- Ambos terminaron de cenar y tras lavarse los dientes, se acostaron.

* * *

El suave sonido de su alarma lo despertó lentamente al día siguiente. Ludwig se levantó rápidamente de la cama y empezó a prepararse para ir a la universidad. Sacó su mochila de su maleta y la llenó con los libros que usaría en su primer día de clases. Estaba terminando de cambiarse cuando salió Antonio de su recámara a medio vestir y con los cabellos alborotados mientras se repetía a sí mismo que ya era muy tarde.

Bajaron las maletas del germano y las pusieron en la cajuela del auto del español antes de sumergirse en el tránsito matutino. El viaje de regreso a la universidad tomó más tiempo del debido y el ibérico no dejaba de pronunciar maldiciones por lo bajo en su idioma natal. Una vez ahí, ambos bajaron y se dirigieron a sus respectivos edificios.

Ludwig buscó en su horario dónde se encontraba su primera clase. Miró a su alrededor notando que quizás se había equivocado de edificio. Entonces chocó contra alguien sin querer.

-Oh m-mi dispiace…-dijo él apresuradamente y ayudó al castaño a levantarse. En ese momento volvió a ver esos ojos de color chocolate que habían aparecido en sus sueños la noche anterior- Espera… e-eres tú…-el italiano lo miró confundido y estuvo a punto de decir algo pero la campana lo interrumpió por lo que salió corriendo por un pasillo y se perdió de vista- ¡Espera!

En ese momento un delegado pasó a su lado y le preguntó acerca de sus clases. El germano lo siguió por los pasillos de la universidad sin dejar de pensar en el castaño con ojos de chocolate. Era increíble haberlo encontrado por segunda vez en dos días. El rubio estaba tan distraído que no prestó atención a la presentación del profesor y solo se puso a copiar lo que estaba en el pizarrón como si fuera un robot.

* * *

Cuando la campana marcó el final del día, el germano estaba decidido a buscar al castaño, solo para asegurarse de que había sido real y no una ilusión que tenía los ojos más perfectos del mundo. Pero no tuvo que caminar mucho porque el castaño pasó a su lado empujándolo para que se apartara del camino. Lo miró sorprendido y sumamente confundido.

-¡Muévete, grandulón!-gruñó el italiano con un tono tosco y sus miradas se cruzaron. Esta vez los ojos del castaño no eran color chocolate sino tenían un tono verduzco, como color olivo. Eso no tenía sentido. ¿Acaso había sido un efecto óptico y en realidad solo tenía hambre y por eso los había visto color chocolate? ¿Acaso la diferencia horaria había afectado su cerebro y estaba alucinando?

-¡Oye, Ludwig!- una voz conocida lo sacó de sus pensamientos. El español se acercaba sonriendo ampliamente. Al parecer había tenido un buen día, es decir, cualquiera tendría un buen día si no se estuvieran preguntando si les faltaba un tornillo- ¿Qué tal tu día?

-Bien, eso creo, no puse mucha atención a la clase. Estaba algo distraído-comentó el rubio aún desconcertado por lo que había ocurrido- Italia es un lugar muy extraño en verdad.

* * *

Hola! He vuelto con el segundo capítulo. Espero que les haya gustado y que me sigan a lo largo de esta historia.

Un agradecimiento especial para el comentario del capítulo anterior.

La Tía Paula: Sí son vampiros, solo que, como Ludwig, todavía no lo saben. Me alegra que te haya gustado y espero que me sigas a lo largo de esta historia que tendrá de todo un poco.

Gracias por leer y no olviden comentar, sus comentarios me inspiran a continuar con el fic. Muchas Gracias


End file.
